


Looking at Looking

by Kamenyan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Innuendo, Looking references, M/M, Polyamory, Sherlock (TV) References, Texting, Trouple, fucked up timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: Jon had a long week and he just wants to spend a cozy night with his boyfriends... But they had to watch Looking...





	Looking at Looking

**Author's Note:**

> SO !
> 
> This ship is really underrated so I had to write something on it... And it was supposed to be this really cute stuff but it because of SOMEONE it became... less fluffy more kinky ? Anyway. Hope you enjoy !
> 
> And thanks to SOMEONE for all the ideas she gave me and passages she wrote.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry about the weird syntax.

Jon sighed and dropped heavily on his couch. He was exhausted. But thankfully, it was finally Friday and Jon intended to finally spend an evening with his wonderful boyfriends. He had no idea how they managed to date with their crazy schedules (especially Lin’s) but somehow they made it work. They had been together for almost two years now and Jon still didn’t know how he got so lucky. He smiled at that though and wasting no time, he send a message on their WhatsApp group.

**To: Best of Boyfriends and Best of Men**

**Jon: You two. My couch. Tonight. It’s not up for negotiation.**

His eyes fell on their group pic. It was a selfie of the three of them, squeezing their faces together, still fully dressed in Hamilton costumes. Jon had red eyes because it was taken on his last night as George III on the show. Lin and Daveed did not look much better. His thoughts were interrupted by a reply on their chat.

**Daveed: Geez, that’s romantic. I feel like a cheap hook-up.**

Jon laughed at that and rapidly typed back.

**Jon: You know what I mean. I just missed you too much this week :’(**

**Daveed: And now you are sappy af :p**

**Jon: Shut up and answer the question.**

**Daveed: So directive, babe ~ I like it.**

Jon felt his cheeks heat up with the innuendo. Lin and Daveed loved to make him blush. It was always so obvious on his pale skin.

**Daveed: And I’ll be there of course. Missed your faces too.**

**Jon: Great :3 What about you Lin ?**

**Daveed: Lin, don’t make me drag your ass out of that theater again.**

Jon looked at the clock. Lin should be at his place by now. It was weird that he was not answering.

An answer of Lin finally popped up on his screen after a few minutes.

**Lin: Sorry, got caught up in writing.**

**Jon: As usual, genius boy.**

**Daveed: So for tonight ? Will you leave me alone with our delicious Jonathan ?**

**Lin: In your dreams. I’ll be there.**

**Jon: Yeeeees :3 I’ll order sushis and get the blankets :D**

**Lin: How could I say no to this ?**

***

There was a knock on the door at 8:32. Jon didn’t need to check the peephole to know that it was Daveed. He was always on time. Jon and Lin were the late ones. Well especially Jon, but he could not be late at his own place, ah ! He opened the door and smiled at his man. He was wearing a long dark coat that made him seem even taller that he already was and his hair were tied in a Lafayette-styled ponytail. He looked handsome as always. Jon grinned at him and wrapped him in a hug.

_ Hey cutie. Daveed whispered, hugging him back.

_ Hi babe. Jon said lazily, kissing his boyfriend cheek.

Daveed pulled him away slightly to give him a proper kiss on the lips. Jon sighed when their lips met. He missed this. Daveed deepened the kiss a bit before letting go.

_ I hope you have wine. This week was a fucking hell. He whined letting himself fall on the couch, while Jon headed to the kitchen.

_ I know, you complained about it on FaceTime for an hour, on Wednesday. Jon commented, coming back in the living room and coming closer to Daveed.

_ It would not have taken so long if you weren’t busy staring at Lin’s ass. Daveed mocked, putting an arm around Jon’s hips.

Jon sighed dreamily at the memory just to piss off Daveed.

_ Well, it’s not my fault if he was Face-timing us while cleaning his living room. And you were just as distracted. Jon reminded him.

_ True.

There was a loud knock on the door. Jon smiled.

_ Speaking of which. He said, opening the door to find himself a smiling but exhausted-looking Lin.

_ Hey. Lin said, smiling gently.

He did not let Jon respond and stepped in to kiss his boyfriend with enthusiasm. Jon took a minute to catch his breath after Lin pulled away with a smug look on his face.

_ Hey, yourself. Is this kiss a strategy to distract me from the fact that you look like shit ? Jon accused, disapprovingly.

Lin looked guilty.

_ Is it working ? He asked tentatively.

_ No. Jon deadpanned. How many hours did you sleep ?

Lin slipped innocently to the living room to greet his other boyfriend.

_ Hey Davee’ !

_ You are not escaping this conversation, Lin. Jon promised, following him in the living room.

Lin had just sat gracefully on Daveed lap to kiss him properly. Jon blanked out for a few second. How could they be so hot and so cute at the same time, godammit.

_ Okay, _that_ is definitely distracting. He stated, earning a smile from both of his boyfriends.

_ I’m taking the fluffy blanket !! Announced Lin, launching himself forward to grab the said blanket.

_ I arrived here first ! Daveed protested

_ I live here ! Jon added.

But then Lin did his puppy eyes and they both knew they were screwed.

_ Oh my god. I’m so weak. Daveed sighed, letting Lin have the blanket.

Lin smiled wickedly and rolled himself in the blanket like an adorable burrito under the adoring eyes of his men. They took a moment to collect themselves in front of so much cuteness.

_ Okay. Jon finally said. I’m getting the sushis and the wine. Pick something to watch.

***

When Jon came back from the kitchen with the food, he found his significant others wearing matching evil grin.

_ Okay… Why are you smiling like you’re planning something ?

_ We picked what we wanted to watch. Lin announced.

Jon frowned, then glanced at the TV screen to see the logo of HBO. He didn't take him long to understand.

_ What ? No ! We are not watching _Looking_ ! He groaned.

_ But it’s going to be fuuuuun ! You never let us watch it ! Lin whined.

_ And you’re looking so hot in it ! Daveed supplied.

_ But that’s going to be embarrassing. Jon pouted.

_ Damn right. Now get on this couch, the majority has voted.

Jon glared at Daveed but took his place of the couch, between his two lovers. Lin leaned against him and Daveed wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He could live with that. He heard the familiar screeching of HBO and let himself relax.

Daveed drew out his phone and snapped a quick selfie of them snuggled on the couch.

**To: Hamilsquad**

**Daveed sent a picture.**

**Daveed: Finally watching Looking with those cute faces !**

**Pippa: Aaaaaaw <3**

**Renee: You’re so cute, it’s gross.**

**Tommy: #Goals**

**Anthony: WE are supposed to be the relationship goals of the cast, not you !!**

**Jasmine: Right ! Stop stealing our glory :’(**

**Lin: #Sorrynotsorry**

**Oak: Omg I love Looking ! TEAM RICHIE !!!**

**Renee: Are you kidding me ? Team Kevin, all the way !!!**

**Jon: Team Patrick.**

**Leslie: Obviously, Augustin is the best character…**

**Pippa: Team Richie as well !**

**Alex: Team Kevin.**

**Daveed: Wait… Have you all watched Looking ?**

**Pippa: Yes.**

**Renee: of course**

**Anthony: yes**

**Jasmine: Yup.**

**Oak: yeah.**

**Tommy: yes**

**Alex: yes**

**Leslie: yes**

**Chris: yes.**

**Lin: Even you Chris ?!**

**Daveed: So unfair !!**

**Jon: Omg……. I’m so embarrassed right now.**

**Pippa: Don’t be ! You look very cute when you are washing your anus :)))**

**Jon: Just kill me now please.**

**Daveed: When he what ?! Okay bye guys, we have to see that !!**

**Lin: Byyyyyyye.**

***

_ Jon, why don’t you wear leather more often ? Daveed asked, voice hoarse, as Patrick’s character was shown on screen with a leather jacket and nothing under it.

_ Because it’s not exactly work-appropriate ? He tried.

_ Well, if you were still working on the show, I’d definitely make it « work-appropriate ». Lin gasped, eyes glued to his exposed chest on the screen.

_ I have the feeling, I would not keep it on very long… Jon smiled.

_ Definitely not. Daveed agreed.

 

***

_ How do you not like tuna ?! Jon gasped, watching the tuna left in Daveed’s plate.

_ Shut up, you don’t like avocado. And that’s a fucking sin. Daveed replied.

_ Like we’re not already sinning in multiples ways ! Lin laughed.

_ Yeah, true, but still AVOCADO. Daveed whined.  
_ That’s disgusting, that’s green and too soft. Jon pouted.

_ That’s the whole point of it !!!

_ I don’t even know why I put up with you. Lin sighed.

_ Because you love us, old man. Daveed stated, like if it was the most obvious thing ever.

_ Yeah, probably.

 

***

_ I’m definitely team Kevin though. He’s hot. Daveed commented.

Lin made a disgusted face and spat:

_ KeeEeeViiIINnn this cheater son of a bi-

_ I will always be stunned by your hate for cheater when you play almost every day a public cheater. The tall man deadpanned.

_ Leave Alexander out of this !!! Lin screamed, like a dad protecting his kid.

_ Kids. This is not a cabinet battle. Jon interrupted.

The two boyfriends glared at each other again but they’re was no real heat behind it. They focused back on the screen, but they did not stay silent very long.

 

***

 

Daveed and Lin almost fell off the couch, laughing when they saw Patrick, face against the ground and ass up in the air. Jon was hiding behind his blanket.

_ Oh my god… Pippa was right… Daveed managed to say. It’s weirdly cute.

_ I m so turn on. Why am I turn on. I shouldn't be turn on… Lin cackled.

_ You two are always turned on by me. Jon defended himself, trying to stay proud.

_ True. They both said.

Jon rolled his eyes and thanked God when he saw that the awkward scene was over.

 

***

 

_ So, who was your favorite, personally, babe ? Lin asked.

_ Well… Jon paused to think. I mean Richie is obviously more honest and caring. But, Kevin is hot. You know I have a weak spot for the British one. Like Cumberbatch.

_ Cumberbatch ? Lin repeated incredulous. Moriarty is waaaay more sexy but cute. Right, Daveed ?

Daveed stayed silent for a few second before saying:

_ Sorry ? Can you repeat I was thinking about Jon making out with Moriarty. Got distracted.

Lin let out a sound between an excited squeal and a whine while Jon looked mortified.

_ Fuck. That’s hot. Lin commented.

_ But to answer your question, John is my favorite in Sherlock. Daveed said.

_ What ?! John Watson ?! Asked incredulously Jon.

Daveed shrugged.

_ I like my men short.

He received a slap at the back of his head from Lin for that.

_ M’not short. He pouted.

_ And I’m almost as tall as you. Jon added.

_ Plus. Daveed smirked. I like to come with the name Jon on my lips.

Jon felt himself become as red as the carpet. Lin cackled and agreed:

_ True.

Jon hid his face in his hands.

_ Oh my god. You two are impossible. Jon laughed. I would prefer to make out with you than with any of the Sherlock character by the way.

_ Don’t try to distract us from watching Looking. We are getting to the good part. Daveed interrupted.

_ You are not even watching, you just keep drooling over how hot I look. Which I’m not complaining about but…

Jon could not finished his sentence. Daveed and Lin had just gasped at his lack of shirt. Again.

 

***

 

_ You really filmed two seasons about choosing between two men. That’s kind of ironic. Lin snorted at some point.

Jon looked at him, confused.

_ What ? Why ?

Daveed seemed to understand him, though.

_ Oh yes ! That’s ironic, that’s true.

_ I know, right ? Lin said excited.

Jon pouted and crossed his arms.

_ Hey ! Stop being so monogamous ! He grumbled.

_ Ow, babe. Daveed laughed.

He kissed his cheeks and Jon let himself smile a bit. He glare at Lin who finally did the same.

_ So. I was saying, before being interrupted by mean people… Lin started.

_ You like it mean. Jon and Daveed immediately chimed in, making Lin blush.

_ That’s not the point !!! Lin screamed.

_ What he is trying to say, Daveed continued, is that Patrick spend two season choosing one men. And you, in the same situation, you chose both.

_ Oh. Jon thought for a few second. Well it was actually Lin’s idea. But yeah I guess.

Lin laughed at the memory.

_ It was the most awkward conversation ever… He remembered.

_ Oh yeah, I remember that. Daveed chuckled.

_ I though I’d have to draw you a fucking scheme for you to understand… Lin sighed.

At that moment Daveed and Jon exchanged a guilty look. Lin frowned. Jon explained:

_ Actually, we had already figured out what you were trying to say before you even started talking… It was just too cute to watch you be embarrassed.

_ What ?! Lin shouted, almost falling from the couch. Really ?!

_ I mean we kind of already had had sex when we had this conversation…

Jon nodded at Daveed words and Lin frown’s deepened.

_ Yeah. But we were kind of drunk…

_ We had like one glass, Lin. Jon deadpanned. Even you can hold that.

_ Shit, that’s true. Lin realized. Well, I guess it was destiny…

Daveed smirked. He always smirked before saying an innuendo or a crude joke.

_ Is that how your call your d-

_ Oh, look ! Patrick is naked ! Jon interrupted loudl, before Daveed could finish his sentence.

That managed to snap Lin and Daveed’s attention back to the screen. Crude joke aborted.

 

***

 

It was around 2 in the morning when Jon finally decided it was time to go to bed. Lin was almost asleep on his shoulder while Daveed was sprawled on his lap.

_ Okay. Time to go to bed. Jon said, making his loves move.

They yawned and reluctantly got up. Jon rolled his eyes and grab their hands to drag them to the bedroom. Daveed immediately collapsed on the bed. Jon turned to Lin.

_ And Lin, you better sleep. I will watch you until you close your eyes and don’t even think about getting up before 10.  
Lin rolled his eyes at him.

_ Yes, Dad.

_ Kinky. Daveed said from the bed.

Jon threw a pillow at him.

After a few minutes of changing and rummaging they finally all got to the bed. Lin was in the middle because it was Friday. (They took turns). He had his face nuzzled in the crook of Jon’s neck while Daveed was spooning with him and putting an arm around the both of them. Jon silently thanked the gods for his king sized bed.

_ We have to finish Looking tomorrow. Lin whispered. I love it.

_ Go to sleep, Lin. Jon smiled.

_ And next time we are watching, Brooklyn 9-9. Daveed yawned.

_ Oh, fuck yes. Jon approved.

_ Whatever. I’m not ashamed of my amazing dance moves.

Jon and Daveed laughed and Lin smiled, closing his eyes. Jon turned off the bedside lamp and close his eyes. He could feel Lin’s breathing in his neck and Daveed’s finger on his side.

_ Love you, babes. He breathed.

_ Love you too. Lin said, sleepily.

_ Love you. Daveed finally whispered.

_Fuck_ , Jon thought. He was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, hope you enjoyed !
> 
> I might write more about them because they are amazing.


End file.
